Roomies!
by Senra Rainfall
Summary: Francis has to share a house with a man named Arthur Kirkland and he ends up falling in love. Main pairing is FrUK but others pairings too! Past USUK. Also raited T for language. NOT A ONE-SHOT!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, so if you could take it easy on me, I would love that. Oh yes and thanks for reading! **

* * *

**Francis' POV**

It was a naturally rainy day. No surprise there though. I mean this man did live in London, England... Or so I think. It didn't matter. My only priority was to find this,

A man with thick eye-brows and blond hair, that graced his fore-head, opened the door. He also had the most amazing green eyes, may I add. He spoke in an accent that I knew had to be British...

" Ah, you must be my new roomy, Francis Bonnefoy, is it?" I was so blown away by his voice saying my name, that it was hard to speak, so I just nodded. "Great, I'm Arthur Kirkland, and... I think that is all you need to know..." He trailed off.

After about a minute or two passed, he stepped aside and let me in. I took off my muddy boots; It was only polite to do so. Arthur smiled at that. Obviously he was the gentleman type of guy. Maybe this wasn't going to go so well after all...

Don't understand? Alow me to explain... I am a ladies man. No matter what country I am in, I always end up taking some home that night. And I am not, in any sort of way, a gentleman...

**Arthur's POV**

This man is going to be perfect! He was at least nice enough to take off his shoes before walking in! After he took in a good portion of the living-room I escorted him to his room.

I was so happy to have some one around. Ever since my friend Alfred became "Independent" of me, I have only had my fairy friends to keep me company.

I sighed in content as I walked to my room. When I entered, the usual feel of dark magic in the air, surrounded me. I crawled into bed. Today was not the day to practice my spells. Not when I have a new guest in my house. I turned off the light on my night stand and fell alseep.

* * *

**Is it good? bad? I really don't know... Well, hope you liked it either way! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so this is the second chapter. **

**K-KW: Oh how I love this story.**

**England: Of course you do! This is your story! If you didn't like it then why would you be writing it?! **

**K-KW: No need to yell England, I'm just playing around...**

**France: don't take it personally, He has always been a total dick about this kind of thing...**

**England: ... Bloody git...**

**K-KW: Would you two just stop so I can write! *both stop***

* * *

**Arthur's POV  
**

It has been a month in, and I'm still wondering when my life became a living hell. Probably when that idiot, Francis moved into my apartment. Worst of all, when I come home there are three or two girls always feeling him up... On MY couch!

I told my boss about this, but he said I am just jealous, considering I am gay. But why would I want to date a frog like him!

My head started to hurt, so I just let those thoughts pass in my mind, until I got home... Once again, Francis had two girls: one who was all over him, and the other was holding up a skillet, as if to warn him. The one with the skillet looked up and sighed a sigh of relief.

"Finally some one is here to save me!" She said, in an accent I could not recall. She grabbed a flower pin out of Francis' hand and put it back in her hair. "Hey mister can I talk to you?" she asked. I nodded and escorted her out-side.

Once we where out in the parking-lot, she turned to me with a scowl on her face. "What?" I asked.

"Don't tell me are just like that one" She said.

"Of course not, he is just my stupid room-mate."

"Oh well tell him this is his last chance. Tell him, this skillet will come in contact with his head is I find him near my house again." Before I could ask any more questions she was walking off. "Oh, and I'm Elizaveta, by the way."

I gave a confused look but just walked inside. The one girl was still there. "Um, ma'am can you please leave. I have to talk to Francis..." I said, in the most kind voice I could. She sighed, but did as I said and left. Once she was gone I looked at Francis, who was still smiling.

* * *

"FRANCIS BONNEFOY!" I couldn't help but yell. It was the ninth time I have seen him with women this week... and it's only Tuesday! "You can't keep doing this! You know you are just going to get kicked out, soon enough! You don't have a job, you don't even work around the house! I am getting pissed off with you! You could at least try!" I was infuriated with this man. He was just, such an idiot.

Slowly, Francis got up and walked over to me. He grabbed my chin and his face got uncomfortably close. My heart was still pounding a mile a minute.

"Oh Arthur, you know you just want me all to yourself..." After getting a good look of his blue eyes, I pushed him away.

"B-Bloody Frog!" I yelled and ran up stairs, to my room. My heart was pounding against my chest. I had the same feeling when I was around Alfred, but I'm not making a mistake like that again. Never again...

* * *

**Sorry if you think I'm rushing the whole, England loves France, thing. Sorry about that... *nervous grin***

**Anyway. This was longer than I thought. I have work tomorrow so, this probably won't be updated, in a while. Although, knowing me, I might find some free time to do this. **


	3. Chapter 3

**My boss has been a total (word I will not say). So I have been really stressed, but, after picking up my sister from field hockey, I felt totally fine. So, to the computer and writing I go.**

* * *

**Francis' POV**

He was just so... Cute. I just needed to get close to him. To feel his warm breath on my face. Can a man ask for anything more? Just to feel loved by the one you have wished for?

I am really good when it comes to women, but with men... I have never felt close to a man unless it was my best friends Gilbert or Antonio. They are the only men I have ever been close to, even if we don't get along at times... We still helped each other in dire situations...

THAT'S IT!

I grabbed my phone off the side table and dialed the two numbers I had memorized over the years.

* * *

After about 20 minutes or so, there was a knock at the door. With out hesitation, I got up to answer the door. There stood Gilbert and Antonio.

"Hola Amigo!" Antonio said happily.

"Yo, Francis! The awesome me is here, at last!" Gilbert all but shouted.

"Bonjour, mes amis" I said, in my natural greeting. I walked to the kitchen and got out three bottles of wine. After walking back into the living room and getting a questioned look from Gilbert, I said "It is a lot cheaper than going to an actual bar. And all the bear belongs to Arthur."

I set the wine down on the table and sat on the couch in between Gilbert and Antonio. All of us took a bottle.

"So, what is wrong? You rarely call call us any more!" Antonio asked.

"Ya dude! Ever since you moved here, you have been acting so un-awesome! What's up?!" Gilbert question when I refused answer Antonio.

I sighed. Some times, these guys could read me like a book. It was so annoying. Because when they did, I had no other choice then to tell them what is on my mind. "Fine... I think I'm... In love..."

"Is that all! Sure, you don't really stick to one woman, but this isn't really a bad thing!" Gilbert said.

"Si, Gilbert is right. What? Are you scared you might break the woman's heart because of the fact that you don't stick to one?" Antonio asked. I glared at the 'Prussian' and Spaniard. They didn't understand the half of it...

"No... I mean I think I'm in love with... a man..."

Silence.

* * *

**How was it? I am stopping the chapter here because... OH how I love cliff-hangers! So I decided, I will put one in my story. What do you think Gilbert and Antonio will say? **

**REVIEW PLEASE~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the chapter where other pairings come in. YAY~!**

* * *

**Francis' POV  
**

It was like the world wanted to be still, and silent, at that moment. I was, all-in-all, scared of what my dear friends where thinking. After what felt like forever, Gilbert looked at the both of us, then to his pocket...

"No shame, right?" He took out a picture of him, kissing a young man with dirty blond hair. He wore glasses, and from his half lidded eyes, I could tell they where a blue-purple color. "His name is Matthew. Mattie. What ever you want to call him."

"Um, I guess now that Gilbert was able to confess his secret love... I guess I will too..." Antonio stated. He soon took out his phone and showed me a picture of a boy. He was a lot shorter than Antonio. He had auburn eyes and dark brown hair with a red tint in it. Another thing I noticed was that there was a stubborn curl on the side of his head. "That is Lovino! My 'Little Tomato'!"

"So! Moving on! Who is your awesome crush?" Gilbert asked. I hesitated.

"A-Arthur..." I said.

"Well then... That is different! Do you think he loves you too? I bet he is so awesomely in love with you!"

"Would you keep your voice down! He could hear you!"

**Arthur's POV**

Little did that damn frog know, I was listening to the whole thing. The hell is going on!? He can't love me! Why choose me! Besides, he is a player. Even if I was to grow feelings for him, he would break my heart. I just know it!

"I think I really love this one. He is just so perfect! I would do any thing for him."

I blushed as these words left Francis' mouth. Those perfect lips, and that amazing blond hair, and-

I stopped myself. I had just told myself that I would just be heart broken. He would do that. I know he would. I don't want to get carried away, I don't wanna be hurt like I was with Alfred...

I hated that feeling...

* * *

**You could say I kinda changed the summary, due to Alfred and all. But either way, I hope you still want to read.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**5th chapter is here and I feel like I AM rushing the whole _England loves France_ thing. But if you don't think so, please tell me!  
**

* * *

**Arthur's POV  
**

I officially HATE Francis. I was up all night thinking about him, which only led to me sleeping in and being late for work the next day!

I hate being late. When ever I am late, all faults are turned to me.

'_Arthur_ _let a criminal get away!' 'Arthur killed the suspect!' Arthur broke the coffee machine!'  
_

WHERE DOES THAT ONE EVEN COME FROM! I HATE COFFEE!

Any ways... I am always blamed for the smallest things. That was going to happen today because of Francis... The stupid frog, the more I try not to gain feelings for him, the more I want to be with him. But, I can't let myself fall into his trap. Even if he did say he would do any thing for me, Alfred said the same and look at where we are now!

"HEY DUDE!" Speak of the heart breaking devil...

"Alfred, how many times have I told you to leave me alone!" I shouted. He frowned.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted a burger..." His eyes filled with sadness.

"Gross, I hate American dinning... But any way, I have to get to work..." I walked off with out waiting for a reply. I never liked talking to Alfred, it reminded me of the relationship that will never surface again...

"Why is life always so hard for me? I just want to have a normal life! I just want to be loved... Why, does no one love me...?"

**Francis' POV **

How could Arthur say that! I can make his life easier! I can make him have a normal life! I... I love him...

Yes I have been following him. But, don't say you wouldn't do the same for the one you love! I am only doing this because I don't want to get hurt! And who is this Alfred guy? Why is he following MY Arthur?! Did this man harm him in any sot of way? That is what it seems like. I still have yet to find out...

* * *

**I am really sorry this is short! I was so tempted to publish this! But, please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG HELP ME! IT IS SOOOOOO HOT! I'M MELTING! Ok, not really, but I feel like it!**

* * *

**Francis' POV **

I am hating this! I need to see my sweet, precious, amazing, Arthur! I need to know who this Alfred is, and what he 'has' with Arthur! I have so many questions!

"Francis? Are you home?"

"O-Oh! oui!"

"Good, I need to talk to you..."

"No..."

Arthur paused at what I said. Telling by his facial expression, he really must like getting the upper hand.

"What do you mean '_No_'?" He asked. I braved my self.

"I-I mean... We need to talk about Alfred..." I said. Arthur paled. A look of worry flashed in his eyes.

"H-how do you know about him?! What in bloody hell is going on, Francis!?" He was shouting. No. No no no no no no NO! It wasn't suppose to go like this! I wanted Arthur to feel comfortable with telling me about the situation. But no, I had to be too straight forward!

"Oh! I'm sorry! You don't have to talk about if you-"

"ANSWER ME FRANCIS!" I paused. Tears started to form in his eyes. What did this Alfred guy do to my Arthur to make him in such an emotional state? I can't believe myself! I am such a chienne!

"I'm really sorry... Can we just talk about-"

"NO! You really don't understand, do you? You bloody git..." He looked away and crossed his arms. "I... I really wish you knew..." Before I could reply, He dashed up the stairs, leaving me speechless.

My Arthur, My life, My world. What did Alfred do to him? I have to know. I can't contain my curiosity...

I slowly started walking up the stairs to his room...

* * *

**Arthur's POV**

He doesn't understand, He never will. I can't fall in love like this! I was hurt once, and with Francis, I will be hurt again. I told myself never. I would never fall in love again, even if my life depended on it. But here I am, in my bed, bawling my eyes out, when he simply wants to talk to me. But I have a reason to be upset, don't I? I mean, he mentioned the only other person who has ever mattered to me. Now he matters.

I took out some paper, better to write my feelings than to say them... 

* * *

**I am so sorry! I am changing the plot! I am sooooooooooo sorry! Please! I'm really sorry! I Really hope you still like it though! Next chapter will be the letter, only!  
**

**Review ~ !**


	7. Chapter 7

**this is REALLY short! But I am still making you guys wait for what happened between Alfred and Arthur, and I'm sorry for that! but still...**

* * *

_Dear Francis,  
_

_Alfred is my... Ex-boyfriend... Yes, I am gay. I know you like woman, so I wonder why I even try. But, What about that time, the time when your friends came to our house. You said that, you thought you loved me, that I was perfect, and that you would do anything for me. Was that all a lie? Because, if it was... I would know that getting myself carried away with you was a waste of time. I know that if I'm with you, my heart will be shattered. Unless what you said was true. But how could it be, I am an emotional mess. You should know after the experience that you had with me today. _

_I don't know what I like about you. Your hair, or your eyes that resemble blue orbs, or maybe even the way you say my name. Your beautiful. I know that you may think of me in a... strange way, but I can't help it, I love you...  
_

_Francis, if you can give me some time, I am going to stay with my friend Kiku. If I feel like it, I will tell you about Alfred, but not now._

_Love,  
Arthur_

* * *

**Review ~ ! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Arthur's POV  
**

I set the letter under my pillow, only half of it peeking out. It pains me to leave so suddenly, but what other choice do I have? If I stay here, my pain of seeing the love of my life's face, and not being able to tell him my feeling...

Francis, I love you. It can be so hard to say...

* * *

**Francis' POV**

"Arthur? Are you up there?" I say as I gracefully made my way upstairs. He had been so quiet all night. It was most likely my fault. Hence, why I decided to make him a taste of true French cuisine. Crepes with salted butter caramel.

In the process of entering his room, I dropped the plate. Arthur wasn't there. Why? I have no clue. But he isn't here! That is not at all good!

I scan the room once more. I saw something that caught my eye. A small piece of paper tucked neatly under his pillow. I was quick to receive it...

"_Mon dieu!_" I shouted once finishing the heart-breaking letter. My sweet Arthur, gone. I will find him! I will find this Kiku guy! I will find you Arthur!

* * *

**It is short, I know... I haven't been into it lately... But I will not give up on this story! I will never abandon you all!**


End file.
